Mimicking
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompt: Son una pareja de lo más graciosa, porque les gusta hacer reir al otro: a Greg le gusta usar la ropa de Mycroft y hacer comentarios pomposos, mientras que el pelirrojo pone en silencio los partidos de fútbol y hace sus propios relatos.


La primera vez que sucedió fue después de una increíblemente acalorada y ruda sesión de sexo. Habian salido varias veces y era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos. Ambos estuvieron tirados en la cama, mirando el techo e hiperventilando por varios minutos, hasta que Greg se paró de repente y comenzó a recoger la ropa de ambos del suelo. Mycroft lo miró con el ceño fruncido, la verdad no habían acordado que se quedaría en su casa y tampoco jamás habían quedado claros en que era lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, entre cenas espontáneas, besos robados entre otras actividades, nunca habían hablado sobre su relación, si es que lo podia llamar asi. No quería engañarse a sí mismo, él lo quería todo con Gregory, pero no podía estar seguro que lo que el inspector quería con él era algo más que sexo. Observó cuando Greg se puso su chaleco y lo miró un poco confundido.

"Gregory, ¿que haces?"

El detective no pareció oírlo, o quizás lo ignoraba… de verdad esperaba que eso no fuera lo que estaba pasando. Greg tomó sus lentes de lectura del buró y se los puso, alzando la cabeza de manera orgullosa.

"Este ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida" dijo Greg, con la cabeza en alto e inspeccionando sus uñas, la verdad Mycroft estaba realmente confundido, Greg continuaba hablando en un tono de voz extraño, trataba de que su voz se escuchara mas fina y podría resultar gracioso, si no fuera porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos.

"De primera categoría, definitivamente lo repetiría. Le diré a la reina, que definitivamente es una amiga cercana, tomamos té todos los miércoles en la tarde.. ¿sabes?"

Por primera vez desde que se levantó vio a Mycroft a los ojos y continuó hablando.

"Le diré a la reina que Gregory Lestrade merece ser nombrado caballero, cogedor supremo… es un buen título… definitivamente lo repetiría. El gobierno británico no puede pasar un dia mas sin Gregory Lestrade."

Se acomodo los lentes y se sentó en la cama, sonriéndole a un serio Mycroft, que ya había comprendido lo que intentaba hacer Greg, y si pensaba que eso era una buena imitación, estaba muy equivocado.

"Eres muy malo en esto Gregory."

"¿Gregory? Estas confundido, querido. Mi nombre es Holmes, Mycroft Holmes. Gobierno Británico."

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ya basta Gregory, no hablo asi." Y saltó encima de él, tratando de quitarle los lentes, mientras Greg continuaba hablando en su "tono Mycroft" y trataba de escapar. Por supuesto terminaron en el suelo y teniendo otra deliciosa ronda de grandioso sexo. Definitivamente la tensión se había aliviado, en futuras ocasiones Greg imitaba a Mycroft cada vez que sentía tensión entre ellos y siempre funcionaba de maravilla para aliviarla, entonces Mycroft descubrió que imitar a Gregory era igual de relajante, entonces se volvió un habito entre ellos, incluso cuando no había situaciones tensas, simplemente lo hacían para reir un rato

Mycroft quería salir a cenar, Greg quería ver el partido. Al parecer era un partido muy importante de la temporada, en realidad no estaba seguro, a Mycroft no le interesaba el fútbol. Greg había prometido ir a cenar en cuanto el juego acabara, pero estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y Mycroft lo esperaba, dando vueltas por la casa, manteniéndose ocupado en todo y nada hasta que decidió sentarse al lado de su novio quien estaba muy concentrado en el partido; sonrió y tomó el control, puso el televisor en silencio y comenzó a narrar el partido con una voz de locutor de radio nocturna.

"Hurra. Ha pateado la bola, ahora la bola está allá al otro lado… Oh, que interesante, aquel hombre la tiene ahora, quizás pateara la bola… EN EFECTO, ha pateado la bola y al parecer eso merece una ronda de aplausos, vamos todos, saltémos y gritémos como lunáticos, incluso si el hombre no ha anotado ningún punto. Interesante, un partido para la historia."

Greg se había olvidado del partido y miraba al pelirrojo con una media sonrisa, la verdad es que amaba tanto a ese tonto. Tomó el control remoto, que estaba siendo usado de micrófono y apagó el televisor, subiendo a la falda de su amado, montandolo a horcajadas.

"Follame, ahora."

"¿El partido?"

"A la mierda el partido, quiero que me folles."

Mycroft sonrió y agarró al detective por el pelo para darle un no era lo que había planeado, pero era mejor que cualquier cena.


End file.
